spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Before You Leave
Before You Leave is the third episode of SpongeBob's Big Adventures. It was rated TV-14-DSV. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Odion *Bob Plot Before SpongeBob SquarePants (character), Eugene H. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks leave, they get kidnapped by Odion's minion, Bob. Transcript *The scene starts with SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy leaving Queen Harva’s mansion. *SpongeBob: Finally! We are now one step closer to finding Patrick and Squidward! *Mr. Krabs: And stopping that pipsqueak, Plankton once and for all! Now take out that gem, boy! *SpongeBob: With pleasure, sir! *Before SpongeBob takes out the gem, a man comes in front of him. *SpongeBob: A person! I thought this place was deserted. Who are you? *The man takes out a gun. *Sandy: Look out! *The man shoots SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy. *The next scene shows Odion and Plankton at the Caves of Darkness watching SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy at the Caves of Darkness, *Plankton: You actually did it! *Odion: I told you I have my ways of doing it. *Plankton: So are those fools finally dead? *Odion: Not yet. They have something I need. *The next scene shows SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy lying down unconscious. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy wake up. *SpongeBob: Where are we? *Strange Voice: Rise and shine! *The voice was the man that shot them. *Mr. Krabs: You! Who are you and where are we?! *Strange man: My name is Bob and this is where you’ll die. *SpongeBob: No! We have got the gems and we will stop you with them! *Bob: Hahaha. *Mr. Krabs: What’s so funny? *Bob: Those gems mean nothing. They were created by a foolish man long ago to stop us. However, the real power comes from the dark gem. It is what’s powering up the Traka. *Sandy: Well, where is the gem? *Bob: That is classified information. *SpongeBob: Well, once we escape, we will find it and save the world! *Bob: And how can you escape me? *The gems start glowing and shine at a knife. *SpongeBob: That’s it. *SpongeBob grabs the knife and cuts himself free. *Bob: And now, you die. *SpongeBob gets up. *Bob: B-But how? *SpongeBob: I have my ways. *Bob: Well, now, your friends die. *Bob aims the gun at Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob grabs Bob’s gun. *Bob: Let go. *SpongeBob: You let go. *Bob pulls the trigger and shoots SpongeBob’s stomach. SpongeBob falls unconscious. *Sandy: SpongeBob! *Bob: Your turn. *The 2 gems start glowing and shine at SpongeBob. SpongeBob wakes up. *SpongeBob: Hi, guys! Why is there a hole in my stomach and ketchup all over my body. *Sandy: Uh, SpongeBob. *SpongeBob: Oh. That’s blood. Did I die? I had a dream that I was in heaven. Filled with sexy naked woman. Oh yeah. Wait a minute. You! You shot me?! That wasn’t very nice. *SpongeBob grabs Bob’s gun and shoots Bob. A hole forms in Bob’s stomach and black goo comes out of his stomach. *Bob: Hahaha! You haven’t seen the last of me! *Bob melts and all that is seen is a black gooey puddle. *Mr. Krabs: He’s crazy. *SpongeBob: Now for you guys, but first… *SpongeBob takes a plastic bag and fills it with the blood on his stomach. *Sandy: Uh, what are you doing? *SpongeBob: Oh, when I find Patrick, I’m going to give him this blood. He loves to drink blood. *Sandy: SpongeBob, get us out of here! *SpongeBob: Can you give me some of your nudes? *Sandy: What?! *SpongeBob: Nothing. I’ll save you. *SpongeBob saves Mr. Krabs and Sandy. *Mr. Krabs: Thanks, boy. *SpongeBob: Your welcome. Now, let’s go to wherever these gems take us. *SpongeBob holds the gems up and a shiny light is shown then SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are gone. Trivia *This episode was supposed to be released on February 28, 2015, but it was pushed back for unknown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:2015